A New Beginning
by preciousbabyblue
Summary: Belle's past haunts her. sorry if someone has done this before.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. However, I do own the other characters.  
  
Post X-2  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Belle sat on the window seat glancing out the window. She saw a group of young kids playing a game of soccer. She could hear the yelling of the players and the cheering of the spectators.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Get out of here." yelled her mother. "You're a freak and you are nothing to me."  
  
"Mom, you are all I have?" replied Belle crying.  
  
"I am not your mom, you where adopted and if I knew you were going to be a mutant I wouldn't have adopted you." screamed her mom.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
That was the worst day of her life. It was the day she Isabella Marie Smith found out that she was adopted. She felt all alone. Her mother or the person she thought was her mother wanted nothing to do with her. She had left after the fight.  
  
"Belle, are you going to come down to the game?" asked Rogue opening the door.  
  
"I'm going to stay up here. I don't feel like going outside." replied Belle not taking her eyes away from the window.  
  
"I will be at the game if you decided you want to show up." replied Rogue leaving the room.  
  
Rogue closed the door and started to head down the stairwell. She was worried about Belle. Belle had just gotten to the school and had already isolated herself from everyone else. She headed towards the kitchen before she went outside.  
  
At dinner time....  
  
Rogue sat down next to her boyfriend Bobby Drake aka Iceman in the cafeteria.  
  
"Bobby, have you seen Belle?" asked Rouge.  
  
"No! I haven't seen her all afternoon." replied Bobby crewing with his mouth open.  
  
"I saw her this afternoon and she was sitting in our room staring out the window." replied Rouge taking her first bite of dinner.  
  
"Actually, I haven't even met her yet. She hasn't been out of the dorm room." said Bobby eyeing Rogue's dessert.  
  
"Get your own dessert this one is mine." Rogue said laughing moving her dessert plate out of Bobby's reach  
  
Upstairs Belle was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when there was a knock at the door. It was Ms. Ororo Monroe aka Storm..  
  
"Belle, it is dinner time if you are hungry." said Storm coming into the room.  
  
"I am not hungry." replied Belle still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Belle, I am worried about you. You haven't left this room since you got here yesterday. Have you even had anything to eat?" asked Storm.  
  
"I went down to the kitchen when everyone was in bed." replied Belle looking at Storm for the first time since she was disturbed.  
  
"I have noticed that you are isolating yourself from everyone else. I am always available if you ever wanna talk about anything." said Storm hoping that the young girl would talk to her.  
  
"Ok!" replied Belle showing no emotion.  
  
Storm left the room and closed the door behind her. She headed towards the dinning room. She was hungry.  
  
Later on that night.....  
  
Everyone was snug in their beds fast asleep when Belle made her way to the kitchen for something to eat. She was so hungry that her stomach was making a rumbling noise that was as loud as a dump truck going by and the noise was going to wake up her roommates. When she got closer to the kitchen she noticed that the light was on. Belle stopped at the kitchen door unsure if she wanted to go in. She ended up standing there for a good five minutes when her stomach started to make gurgling noises that sounded like someone blowing bubbles in water. Belle covered her stomach and pushed open the door to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen she saw a young man with blue skin and a tail.  
  
"Am I asleep or does that man have a tail. I must be asleep." Belle  
thought.  
  
Belle was scared for she had never seen a man with a tail before. The man looked at her.  
  
BAMF!!!  
  
With that he disappeared leaving a trail of blue smoke.  
  
"That was weird. He was here one minute and gone the next." Belle said to herself.  
  
Belle made herself a sandwich and then headed back upstairs to bed.  
  
HEY PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK OF THE STORY 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men although I wish I did. I do own the other characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The field was burning. She was fascinated with the yellowy – orangey flames that dance around her. It was like the flames were mesmerizing her to move closer to them. Belle inched closer to the flames and paused before she touched them. She could feel the heat that was coming off the flames. Her hand was just about to touch the flames when she was all of a sudden there was an imaginable force that was pulling her away from the flames.  
  
"NOOO!!!" screamed Belle as she got pulled further away from the flames.  
  
Belle woke up sweating like she had been fighting. It was already morning and her roommates were gone. Belle figured that they were downstairs having breakfast. Belle got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for here shower. After she was done she quickly got dressed. Belle couldn't get the dream out of her mind. She had been having this dream every night for 2 years now. The dream haunted her. Today was Belle's first day of school at Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. Her first class was History with Storm and she wasn't very happy having to sit in class with people that she didn't know. Belle headed downstairs to class.  
  
"Ok! Class! Settle down," said Storm raising her voice. "We have a new student with us today. Belle, Will you stand up please!"  
  
Belle stood up and everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Class, please turn to page 16 in your text book. We are going to start our section on the history of Troy," said Storm while she had her back to the class.  
  
Belle opened the text book that was given to her when she got to the school.  
  
"I want you to read pages 16 and 17 to yourselves." said Storm.  
  
Please Review 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. However I do own the other characters.

Chapter 3

After class......

"Hey Belle!" said Rogue while she walked up beside Belle.

"Hi Rogue!" replied Bell not keeping her eyes off the floor.

"Belle, can you stop for a minute. I want to talk to you." said Rogue jugging her books.

Belle stopped walking and turned to face Rogue.

"Ok!" replied Belle.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" asked Rogue.

"Ummmm. No thanks I am not hungry." replied Belle looking at her watch.

"Belle, why don't you want to make any new friends?" asked Rogue.

"I don't need friends or anyone else," yelled Belle in the middle of the hallway.

The students in the hallway turned to look at her when they heard her yelling.

"Belle, what is your problem!" replied Rogue raising her voice. "I am trying to help you fit in."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" screamed Belle. "LEAVE ME ALOME!!"

Before Rogue could answer Belle ran past her in the hallway. Belle ran and dodged all the students that were in her way until she made it back to her room. She opened the door and found that neither of her roommates was there. Belle was happy that she was alone. She quickly shut the door and ran to her bed and then climbed under the covers and started to cry.

After Belle yelled at her Rogue walked to get lunch. She was in a daze and couldn't believe that Belle could just snap at her. She was just trying to be nice. What was Belle's problem anyway? Rogue ended up making a detour and headed towards Professor Xavier's office, she needed someone to talk to.

After Lunch in Logan's Math Class

"Has anyone seen the new student name Belle?" asked Logan aka Wolverine after he took attendants.

Everyone nodded there heads no.

"Oh well. I am going to start the class with a pop quiz so everyone clear off your desks." said Logan while he started handing out the papers for the quiz.

In Belle's dorm room.....

Belle was tossing and turning in her sleep. It was the same dream again.

In a different area of New York.....

Mystique was sitting at the metal table in the living room staring at the television set. She was watching the news to see if there was anything about mutants. Then Eric Lensherr walked into the room.

"Mystique! Is there anything on the news?" asked Eric Lensherr.

"No!" replied Mystique.

"We need to have a meeting because I found a mutant that will be a perfect addition to the Brotherhood." said Eric aka Magneto.

Then John Allerdyce aka Pyro walked into the room who was the youngest member of the brotherhood. He sat down next to Mystique on the couch and started to click is lighter.

Click Click.

"Pyro! Stop that it is so annoying" yelled Magneto.

Click Click.

"I found a strong mutant that will be a wonderful addition to the brotherhood." said Magneto.

"Who is it?" asked Mystique looking over at Pyro.

"Her name is Isabella Smith. She is the same age as John." replied Magneto.

"Really?" replied John now paying attention.

" Belle just started at Professor Xaiver's School for the Gifted." said Magneto.

"She is there. Why would she wanna be there? That school is so boring." said John.

Please Review. Sorry I am having a writer block.


End file.
